Vision or real
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: A look at Alice's vision through a wolf's eyes. What would happen if the ending actually did happen. Seth's girlfriend/ second female werewolf's pov. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BREAKING DAWN PT. 2 YET/ YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE ENDING.


**So I saw Breaking Dawn yesterday. IT IS AWESOME. It got me thinking about a one-shot for the end with Alice's vision and what if it was true. It features my OC April**

**April's POV  
**

We all stared in horror as Carlisle jumped at Aro. Our horror turned to disbelief when Aro stood, Carlisle's head in his hand. Disbelief changed to anger when Caius lit his body on fire. All at once we lunged at the Volturi, Jake with Nessie behind us, having taken off a minute ago.

_April, Heads up _Seth said. I looked up and dodged as one of the Volturi lunged at me. All around me were shrikes and howls. A vampire stopped me, Laura I think her name was. I snarled at her and lunged, ripping off an arm.

_You go April _Seth cheered, before getting cut off. I finished ripping Laura's head off and looked up in enough time to see a vampire, Felix, grab Seth's neck and snap it. Time froze for me as Seth fell, breathing feebly before not moving.

_Seth!_ Leah and I cried. There was no reply, just silence. We both let out a pain-filled howl as did Jake, who saw, heard, and felt everything that just happened, as did we all. I spun and ran after Felix, the battle still going on around me. I was vaguely aware of Jasper and Alec's deaths, but I was focused on avenging Seth.

Leah and I ran at Felix, he caught in her in a throw while I dodged. I ran at him but he punched me. Falling back into the snow, I struggled to catch my breath as on of the new wolves, Herman, lunged at Felix. He threw Herman into a tree as I stood up and lunged at him. The fighting continued around me as on of the Cullens' friends, Benjamin, made a huge hole in the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme struggling. I moved to help her but someone beat me to it. Leah jumped, falling into with the vampire that was attacking Esme.

I let out another howl as my best-friend died. The rest of the battle went by in a blur, Caius, Demetri, and Marcus dying from the Denali's, Edward, and the Romanians. Then Sam killed Jane and Edward and Bella killed Aro. I got my revenge by destroying Felix. In the end the casualties were far to many; Carlisle, Japser, Seth, Leah, Embry, Seth, Herman, Mark, SETH, Alec, Jane, Marcus, Caius, Aro, Demetri, Felix and countless others. All I could think about was Seth and Leah dying. I was too tired, too distraught to think so I laid next to Seth's unmoving body and slept.

The next day I woke up, human.

"April?" the voice asked. I looked up to see Quil standing there.

"Quil? Has...has anyone told Sue yet?" I asked, standing up. He shook his head.

"Sam's going right now to though" He replied.

"No! He can't! I...I have to" I shouted, panicking.

"Go" he replied simply. I spun and phased, running all the way to La Push.

_April? _Jake asked.

_Hey. I'm going to go tell Sue the news _I told him. He nodded and I phased back, walking up to the house that was a second home.

"you sure?" Same asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to do this" I said. He nodded and allowed me to pass. I walked up to her door, knowing she'd be home and knocked.

"april?" she asked, opening the door and handing me a white bathrobe. I slipped it on, smelling the scent of seth and leah as she ushered me in.

"I'm so sorry Sue...Seth and Leah...they...they didn't make it" I told her, finally crying.

"no" she whispered, the silent tears falling freely down her face. We sat there in complete silence, only crying for a few hours.

"I...I have to go" I finally told her. She nodded and I hugged her, giving the bathrobe, which was now pink instead of white with no blood shed, before phasing and running off. Despite being alone, as I ran the scenery changed, I didn't know where I was anymore. I ran out of the forest. The car was coming to quickly, it hit me before I knew what was happening...I awoke with a start.

"You okay?" Seth asked. I didn't answer, just snatched my phone up _Dec.26, 2012 2:00 A.M _it read.

_It was only a dream. Anthony, Seth, Leah, Jasper, Carlisle, Embry, no one died _I thought before replying, "I'm perfect" and kissed him.

**There is the one shot/ maybe two shot. Review.**


End file.
